NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II
NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II was a professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series that took place on August 20, 2016 at Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. The event was produced by WWE, showcasing its NXT developmental brand, and streamed live on the WWE Network. Event summary Ember Moon vs Billie Kay Billie Kay was looking to shut down newcomer Ember Moon in her debut match, but Moon proved to be a difficult opponent for the egotistical Australian. Moon showed off incredible agility early on, dizzying Kay with dazzling escapes and reversals. After a flying crossbody off the ropes by Moon, a frustrated Kay pounced on her opponent and pummeled Moon into the canvas. The fiery-eyed NXT newcomer could not be kept down for the three-count, much to the dismay of Kay. Moon rebounded, fighting back by hammering Kay to the mat before unleashing a primal war cry. Moon clotheslined Kay in the corner, then scaled the ropes, dove off and caught Kay with a twisting stunner that brought Brooklyn to its feet and made sure her debut was a successful one. Asuka vs Bayley Returning to the site of her career’s defining moment, Bayley hoped and believed lightning would strike twice for her in an NXT Women’s Championship Match. While her opponent last year, current WWE Women’s Champion Sasha Banks, was no pushover, her opponent on this night, Asuka, was an entirely different type of force. The undefeated Empress of Tomorrow stunned a sold-out arena in Dallas into silence during WrestleMania 32 week, steamrolling Bayley en route to capturing the title. Asuka was supremely confident as she approached the ring and stared down her challenger with a sinister smile across her face. With Becky Lynch and Banks watching at ringside, the two women spent the early moments of the contest sizing each other up, neither woman able to gain the upper hand. The champion finally gained an advantage when Bayley dove off the ropes, only for Asuka to nearly crush her nose in with a knee to the face. The NXT Women’s Champion grinned from ear to ear after that as she unleashed strike after strike on her dazed challenger. Bayley psyched herself up as Asuka slammed her head into the turnbuckle, finally getting the energy she needed to turn the tables. Bayley showed how much she’s been studying the champion, evading Asuka’s flying hip attack and catching her in the ropes. Bayley continued to gain momentum as she fought off attack after attack from the insanely aggressive champion. However, Asuka is a force unlike any other and cut off her challenger at every point, eventually trapping Bayley in an ankle lock and wrenching away. The Empress of Tomorrow teed off on Bayley with kicks, only for the challenger to stand up and demand that Asuka hit her in the face. Asuka was happy to oblige, but nearly got caught in a pinning attempt by Bayley. Bayley survived the Asuka Lock and connected with the Bayley-to-Belly that had Brooklyn thinking a new champion would be crowned. Bayley survived another Asuka Lock and tried to weather the storm, standing up and slapping the champion. Unfortnately, Asuka responded with a kick to the head that echoed through the Barclays Center and put Bayley down for the three-count. Asuka showed tremendous sportsmanship in hugging her defeated challenger and ceding the ring to her. The sold-out Brooklyn crowd was on its feet in appreciation for the valiant Bayley, who left the ring with her head held high. Results * 'Singles match: 'Ember Moon defeated Billie Kay * 'Singles match for the NXT Women's Championship: 'Asuka © defeated Bayley Other on-screen talent * 'Pre-show panel: 'Renee Young & Lita Image gallery 008 NXT 08202016ej 0631--8d4da839a6fff1e8fdc6698e2fd530f3.jpg 009_NXT_08202016dg_0666--f90933a52c7c0854e85da41a6e3898c3.jpg 010_NXT_08202016rf_0496--37fe231cf67f4e267936ca8394feae77.jpg 011_NXT_08202016ej_0478--a5bde575408f0758afd1dfe8782545b3.jpg 012NXT_08202016rf_0635--28e93de567ac32e36331119715a5df17.jpg 013_NXT_08202016dg_0612--be3ac2e2be2ebfecc6d29d6f6943a69f.jpg 027_NXT_08202016ej_1970--124a4c3b54fbddc45ce2a9b308d8062c.jpg 028_NXT_08202016rf_1548--16effa5adc143ac7b1b2e447221ccedb.jpg 029_NXT_08202016rf_1995--eb124442bc2b88a78df7efee11be822a.jpg 030_NXT_08202016ej_2156--8aabc11fe4502b8ca52ad9603a9d5a01.jpg 031_NXT_08202016ej_2200--825a3190ba51c412d9cf3acb69f6f75c.jpg 032_NXT_08202016ej_2239--62186b3d58ff1fbaba663cf9eff8b024.jpg 033_NXT_08202016rf_1656--a2d8a529b85af0ba5aa862f25c8e5a8e.jpg 034_NXT_08202016rf_2234--0411c6b840666144e5b3cccb0e79f6b5.jpg Media Category:2016 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT special events Category:Billie Kay Category:Ember Moon Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Renee Young Category:Lita